Happy Mother's Day
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: The Stokes family celebrate Mother's Day. Happy Mother's Day to all the mom's out there!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI.

I'd like to thank Huntress79 for giving me this idea!

Happy Mother's Day

"Jacks wake up." Nick said softly.

Jackie opened her eyes slowly. Nick and the kids were all around her.

"What do we tell mommy guys?" Nick asked.

"Happy Birthday Mama." Johnna said without missing a beat.

Nick laughed.

"No, you tell her happy Mother's Day." Nick told her.

"Happy Mama Day." Johnna told Jackie with a sheepish grin.

"Thank you sweetie." Jackie said with a smile.

"Happy Mama Day." Jasmine and Houston said, following their little sister's lead.

"Thank you guys." Jackie responded.

Karlie couldn't say it, instead she cuddled up next to Jackie and laid her head on Jackie's chest with an adorable grin on her sweet little face.

"Oh, thank you cutie pie." Jackie said as she took the toddler in her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Here mama." Jasmine said as she handed something to Jackie.

"You made me a Mother's Day card, thank you peanut." Jackie said as she looked at the card.

It had a cute little drawing of something that looked like flowers on it. Houston and Johnna also handed her a card.

"More cards? Thank you, I am such a lucky mommy." Jackie told all of her kids.

Jackie looked at Houston's and Johnna's cards and just like Jasmine's they had a cute drawing on them. What the drawings were of, Jackie wasn't sure but she thought the cards were adorable none the less.

"And this one is from Karlie." Nick said with a smile as he handed her a card.

Karlie's card had one simple scribble line on it but to Jackie it was precious.

"Baby Sone no do mama, he not know." Jasmine told Jackie.

"Baby Sloan didn't make me a card because he didn't know it was Mother's Day?" Jackie asked her.

"Yeah." Jasmine replied.

"That's ok, I'll forgive him." Jackie assured the little girl with a smile.

Jackie looked at Nick and she could tell he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Baby Sone seepin?" Houston asked as he lifted up Jackie's shirt.

"Yeah, I think he's still sleeping, he's not moving around." Jackie told the little boy.

Jackie looked up at Nick and noticed he was gone.

He came back just minutes later carrying a tray with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and a champagne glass filled with orange juice on it.

"Happy Mother's Day." He told her with a smile.

"Thank you. You made my favorite." She told him with a grateful smile.

"Happy Mother's Day." He repeated as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

She smiled at him.

"Alright guys, come downstairs so mommy can eat in peace, I'll make the rest of us breakfast too." Nick said as he grabbed Karlie off of the bed and shuffled the other three kids out of the room.

"Enjoy." He told Jackie as he turned around one last time to look at her before leaving the room.

After Jackie ate her breakfast she got out of bed and then got in the shower because Nick's parents were coming in for a visit and they would be arriving in just a couple hours which meant Nick and Jackie and the kids had to hurry and get ready so they could go pick them up at the airport, and then a couple hours after they arrived guests would be arriving for a barbecue Nick and Jackie were hosting for Mother's Day. Just their close family and friends would be there but it still promised to be hectic and a lot of fun.

Soon they were hugging Nick's parents at the airport.

After that they went home to start preparing for the barbecue.

"This is your day, would you two sit down and relax?" Nick told Jackie and his mom as both women were rushing around trying to help get ready for the barbecue.

"Especially you. You should not be lifting nor doing anything strenuous." He said as he pointed at Jackie.

"Honey I'm simply putting napkins in the napkin holder, It's not like I lifted the cooler." Jackie protested.

"Sit down." Nick said.

"Nicky, I'm pregnant, not helpless." Jackie told him with a sweet smile.

She loved and appreciated that Nick was so sweet and protective but sometimes she felt he went a little too far and it drove her a little nuts.

"Alright then, let's go, come on, put um up." Nick said with a grin as he put up his fists and started bouncing around like a heavyweight fighter would.

"I'm going to knock you out." Jackie responded with a laugh as she too put up her fists.

Nick grinned at her.

Nick's parents stood there in a stunned silence.

"Should we intervene?" Nick's mom whispered to Nick's dad.

"No way, this is entertaining." He responded.

"Roger." She hissed.

He laughed.

"Hey Nicky look over there." Jackie said as she pointed behind Nick.

He turned around and when he did so she playfully smacked his shoulder.

"I win." She said with a triumphant grin before plopping down in a lawn chair.

He laughed and then guided his mother into the chair next to Jackie and then went inside and poured both women a glass of lemonade and then brought it out to them.

"So Jackie you're 34 weeks along right?" Jill asked.

"Yep."

"So another four weeks to go right?" Jill asked.

"Another 4-6, a woman is considered full term anywhere from 38-40 weeks, so we'll see."

"I hope it's four." Jill told her excitedly.

"Me too." Jackie told her with a smile.

"I'll bet." Jill said with a laugh.

Soon the guests started arriving and the backyard was buzzing with fun activity.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get some sandals on, these tennis shoes are making my feet really hot." Jackie told her mom, who she had been talking too.

Nick saw Jackie go into the house alone so he followed her in. He had one more gift for her and he had been waiting for a chance to be alone with her, now seemed like a great opportunity.

"You ok?" Nick asked as he walked into the master bedroom and saw Jackie sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yep, I'm just putting different shoes on." She responded with a smile.

"Ok good. I have something for you." He told her as he dug around the top shelf of their closet.

He handed her a wrapped gift.

"You didn't need to do that." She said.

"It's nothing major." He assured her.

She opened the present. Inside there was a cute jewelry box.

"Thank you Nicky, that is very pretty." She told him as she leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"You're welcome, open the drawers." He told her as he motioned to the jewelry box.

Inside there were tons of little slips of paper.

Each small slip of paper had the word kiss on it.

"What's this?" She asked him curiously.

"There is a total of one hundred slips of paper in the jewelry box, each slip says kiss. This is just like the coupon book I gave you a while back, you hand me a slip and I kiss you. It's cheesy but hopefully a cute idea."

"That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard of. Thank you so much." She told him as she leaned over and tried to kiss him but he pulled back.

"No slip, no kiss." He told her with a grin.

"Oh right, sorry." She said with a laugh as she handed him one of the slips of paper.

He kissed her.

"Happy Mother's Day sweetheart. Thank you for carrying our baby, and thank you for being such a spectacular wife and mother, I love you more than you'll ever realize." He told her.

He leaned in to kiss her and she playfully pulled out another slip.

"You save that, this one's on me." He told her with a smile.

She put the slip back and then they kissed.

"Thank you for everything. I love you too" She told him.

"You're welcome, anytime."

She smiled at him.

"We better get back to the barbecue." He told her.

"Yeah we better." She agreed.

He got up and started heading to the bedroom door.

"Honey." She said.

He turned back around.

She grinned at him as she held out her hand, indicating that she wanted him to help her stand up.

"Oh sorry." He said with a laugh as he hurriedly gave her a hand up.

She set the jewelry box on her dresser and then the two of them walked out of the room hand in hand so they could go rejoin their guests.

As far as Jackie was concerned it had been a fantastic Mother's Day.

The End!


End file.
